


A mutually beneficial arrangement

by chaos_monkey



Series: Intimate Liaisons [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Also a lot of talking, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Eli blushes a lot, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thrawn doesn't know how to flirt, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli has secret desires that... aren't very secret.Thrawn doesn't mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely off the Thrawn novel, I haven't watched Rebels or even read the sequel. It's also the first time I've tried to write these two. Any feedback is more than welcome :) Please do let me know what you think!

Eli Vanto hid his smile as he watched Thrawn explaining his most recent, seemingly miraculous stunt to a slightly dumbstruck First Officer Faro. Eli never had tired of that, of seeing the truth behind the magic; especially now that the explanations were directed much more often at others than at himself. He really had gotten better over the years at understanding the logic underlying Thrawn’s strategies, at seeing at least  _ some  _ of the threads and patterns that the Commodore seemed to pick out as easily as breathing. 

It was particularly enjoyable watching Thrawn walk people through the steps his brilliant mind had taken when those steps involved his study of a species’ art. Though probably not evident to anyone else, Eli had been serving with the Chiss officer long enough now that to him, the signs of Thrawn’s interest and genuine passion for the topic were obvious. The emotion that others might show through broad hand gestures, Thrawn expressed in the subtle tilt and inclination of his head as he spoke. His appreciation showed not in the loudness of his voice, but in the way his speech became gently melodic, smooth; the words still precise but less clipped in delivery. 

As Thrawn spoke, Eli’s gaze was drawn to the Commodore’s mouth, to the flashes of white teeth he was convinced looked sharper than those of most humans, brilliant against the purplish black lips; to the tantalizing glimpses of a tongue that seemed to be a far deeper red than the paler pink of Eli’s own. Eli supposed it was possible that the bright crimson tone was only an artefact of contrast against the backdrop of blue skin, but he was certain that rich colour would show up just as vividly against human skin. 

Tan human skin.

Eli’s skin.

 

Swallowing hard at the visual that leapt into his mind along with that thought, Eli mentally chided himself for the lapse in concentration as the discussion between Thrawn and Faro wound to a close. Eli dragged his mind firmly away from thoughts of colour and contrast and deep blue moving against tan brown while he could still pretend that  _ wasn’t  _ arousal he felt quietly coiling in his belly. It had been getting harder and harder lately to keep his mind from wandering like that around Thrawn. 

Maybe he needed some shore leave; needed to blow off some steam, as it were… it had been  _ far  _ too long since he’d been touched by anyone other than himself. Honestly, it was no wonder he couldn’t keep his thoughts contained.

“Yes, sir. I’ll keep you apprised,” Faro was saying, already sending out orders as she turned and strode away. 

The  _ Chimaera  _ had come through yet another confrontation virtually unscathed, but there was still the usual post-battle protocol to run through; taking note of any repairs that needed doing, no matter how minor; verifying resource levels; assessing personnel performance and status. 

Thrawn’s glowing red eyes turned to Eli as Faro left, his expression already returned to its usual impassive state as he regarded Eli for a brief moment.

“With me, Lieutenant Commander Vanto.”

They didn’t speak on the way to the Commodore’s private quarters, Thrawn entirely absorbed in something on his datapad. He must have found some new information or a new angle he wanted to run by Eli in private; something related to their ongoing quiet investigations into Nightswan’s activities and the apparently vanishing doonium and other resources.

 

Once they arrived, however, Thrawn set his datapad down on the desk and turned to look at Eli in silence. The way his commanding officer was acting, Eli would say he was in for a dressing-down, except that he really couldn’t think of anything he’d done to merit one, and… Thrawn had a considering look about him as he studied Eli. His posture held none of the rigidity Eli had come to recognize as displeasure.

“Is there… something I can help you with, sir?” Eli finally ventured, slightly discomfited by Thrawn’s piercing gaze.

“Perhaps,” Thrawn replied slowly. “Tell me, Commander Vanto, would it be accurate, in your opinion, to state that we have become friends?”

Eli blinked, slightly taken aback by the question. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t that. Of course they were friends, after all they’d been through together. It wasn’t exactly something he had ever thought needed saying. But then again, perhaps things were different among the Chiss. This wouldn’t be the first time Thrawn had needed his help navigating human social norms.

“Yes, sir. I would say we are,” he answered honestly.

“Then I would like to speak with you in that capacity,” Thrawn said gravely, removing his rank plaque and placing it deliberately facedown on his desk.

“I… um, sure. Okay,” Eli said, waiting, wondering where in the Core this could possibly be going. The last time someone had asked him,  _ Hey, Eli, we’re friends, right?  _ he had been a teenager about to learn that his supposed best friend had not only cheated off him during a final exam, but had also been caught and wanted Eli to take the rap for it.

Thrawn said nothing further, merely raised an eyebrow at him. Eli stared back blankly for a few seconds; then with a start, fumbled his own plaque off as well as he realized what Thrawn was waiting for.

Hands clasped behind his back, Thrawn continued, “Eli -” Eli started again. He didn’t think Thrawn had ever called him by his first name before. “- I believe it would also be accurate to state that you are physically attracted to me.”

Eli froze, his eyes widening and his mouth opening soundlessly.

 

Damn the Chiss and their infrared vision. 

Damn Thrawn and his insight.

Damn Eli’s own lack of control over his thoughts. 

Eli didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to not make this worse.

He did his best, but had always known there was just no way he could keep tight enough control over his own physical reaction for Thrawn not to notice it, ever since he had first caught himself thinking during their regular sparring sessions aboard the Thunder Wasp that Thrawn was… was a work of art in his own right. Ever since he had lain in his bunk those same nights with entirely inappropriate visions of himself and Thrawn filling his head, the throbbing erection in his shorts keeping him wide awake until he inevitably gave up trying to ignore it and came all over himself after only a few quick strokes of his hand.

But as time had passed and Thrawn never made a single comment or indication that he was aware of Eli’s reaction to him, even though Eli  _ knew  _ he had to be, Eli had assumed, with no small measure of relief, that the Chiss officer was unbothered by it. That he was content to ignore the signs of Eli’s attraction like Eli himself tried so hard to do. But he must have been too blatant recently, like back on the bridge. Now he’d gone and made Thrawn uncomfortable, and rightly so. 

Thrawn continued speaking and Eli cringed inwardly, knowing the conversation could only get worse and more awkward from here. 

“Given this shared attraction, I wonder if you would consider a… mutually beneficial arrangement between us.”

Wait,  _ what?  _

Shared?..

 

Eli stared at Thrawn, his mind reeling, certain he'd somehow misheard. Surely there was no way that Thrawn had just asked if he wanted to be… to be friends with benefits.

“Um,” Eli said eloquently.

“If you are uncomfortable with the idea for any reason, rest assured I will not mention it again.”

“No, that’s not - I mean -” Eli took a deep breath to order his thoughts. “Why did you never say anything before now, sir?”

“Thrawn,” the Chiss said quietly, with a meaningful look at where their plaques were resting on the desk.

“Thrawn,” Eli amended, the name feeling strange in his mouth with no title before it.

“There are several reasons why that would not have been a prudent course of action,” Thrawn said, and Eli had to tamp down on a slightly hysterical laugh when he realized Thrawn was slipping into his lecturing voice. Apparently even this could be turned into a learning experience for him. 

“I assure you that I am fully aware of the consequences of fraternization, particularly across different ranks. It was therefore advisable to wait until I had attained a rank and station which included private quarters such as these, their highly restricted access minimizing the risk of discovery.

“Equally as important, with political maneuvering preventing your deserved promotion from the rank of Ensign, I could not risk giving you the impression that I expected sexual favours in return for your advancement. I respect you, Eli, and I place great value on our friendship. Not only did I not wish to lose that, I needed to be certain you would feel comfortable declining my offer without fear of repercussion, if you so chose. And…” Thrawn actually hesitated. “… I also needed to be certain I could trust you implicitly.”

“That… makes a lot of sense,” Eli admitted. “Um… Thank you, sir. Er, Thrawn. I… value our friendship, too,” he said awkwardly. 

“Your decision, then?” Eli tilted his head in confusion. “You have not yet given a yes or no answer to my original question,” Thrawn said, his lips quirking up ever so slightly in amusement.

“Oh! Right. Um. Yes. Definitely yes,” Eli said, flushing, suddenly very aware of the airspace between them. Thrawn was at arm’s length, a distance that now seemed intimately close but still much too far away at the same time.

“I am glad,” Thrawn said. “I do not mind admitting to you that it has been a very long time since I enjoyed the pleasure of intimate company.”

“How long?” Eli couldn’t help asking, deeply curious.

“Since before my exile.”

Eli’s eyes widened. And he thought  _ his  _ dry spell had been bad.

“So… you’ve never been with - with a human, then?”

“I have not. Naturally, however, I familiarized myself with human anatomy and physiology upon joining the Imperial Navy.”

Of course he had. But then, Eli would have done the same if he could have; had tried to, in fact. There was unfortunately no source of information regarding Chiss  _ or  _ their biology other than Thrawn himself - and there had been no way he was going to ask about  _ that.  _ As a result, Eli had been left to wonder, on many occasions, what Thrawn looked like under his uniform. Even when they shared a barracks, Eli had never actually seen him naked, or even topless, for that matter. But he  _ had  _ seen the Chiss in his underclothes, and as far as he could tell, everything looked pretty, well, standard. He knew from their training sessions that although Thrawn seemed to run at a slightly but noticeably cooler body temperature than humans, his musculature definitely followed the same basic layout as Eli’s own… just on a taller, broader, more heavily muscled frame. 

Thrawn continued without pause. “Our biology is actually quite similar; surprisingly so, in fact. However, there is a major reproductive difference you should be aware of. I understand that human females typically produce single eggs for fertilization, while human males eject their genetic material in a single event called ‘orgasm’, correct?”

Eli flushed so hard he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. 

“That's… I…” Thrawn just looked at him, waiting patiently. Eli sighed. “Yes, that's basically it. That's… not how Chiss work?” 

“No,” Thrawn replied. “Chiss reproductive biology does not have the single fertilization event that human reproduction does. Females produce multiple eggs upon ovulation. These can be fertilized by different males, producing what I believe you would call a litter of offspring, with differing paternity. Although some individuals do choose to have single mates, the Chiss evolved with a social structure based around mating groups.”

“O-kayyy…” Eli thought his eyebrows were going to climb off his face, his cheeks flaming hotter as it sunk in that Chiss basically had… a whole lot of orgies. “But… what does that have to do with…” Eli glanced down Thrawn’s body and cleared his throat, certain that he had never been this embarrassed in his entire life. 

“Following sufficient arousal and stimulation, Chiss males continually produce semen over an extended period of time,” Thrawn explained. “Assuming stimulation continues, of course.”

“... Of course,” Eli said, his voice coming out a touch strained.

“Yes,” Thrawn continued. “This allows for multiple fertilizations to occur over the course of a group mating event.”

Eli swallowed, eyes darting down Thrawn’s body again. “Does it… does it still feel good, like it does when humans come?”

“Come?” Thrawn asked, his tone confused.

“Slang for - for orgasm,” Eli explained, silently cursing himself.

Thrawn nodded in understanding. “Ah, I see. Yes, the process is… extremely pleasurable, I assure you,” he said, taking a small step towards Eli.

“Well. That's… Thank you for telling me,” Eli managed weakly.

Thrawn was now altogether too close for his brain to keep communicating properly with his tongue, and Eli’s uniform trousers were starting to feel more than just a little tight.

“I did not wish you to be alarmed,” Thrawn said, moving another small step forward.

Eli could swear that the Commodore’s red eyes were burning even brighter than usual, locked on his own, and his own heart was thumping so loudly in his ears he was sure they must be able to hear it on the bridge.

“What -” Eli started, intending to ask  _ What now?  _ but it turned into “What are you doing?” as he realized Thrawn had started briskly unfastening his own uniform tunic.

“I am disrobing, Eli,” Thrawn said, giving him what Eli would call a confused look on anyone else.

“I - wait. Can’t we just…” Eli stammered, and Thrawn paused, looking at him, head cocked to one side.

Eli was still off-balance from this whole unexpected revelation and Thrawn’s offer and the entire situation, and as much as he was dying to tear his clothes off and jump on Thrawn, the idea of just straight-up undressing, business-like and impersonal; of awkwardly standing there stark naked threw his mind into a brief panic. He had no problem whatsoever with casual sex, but that would just be… too weird.

So Eli did the first thing that seemed natural. He took a step forward, pressed himself up against Thrawn, and kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a teaser chapter there, sorry ;) But I promise the reason for the explicit rating will be very clear in chapter two..


	2. Chapter 2

Eli felt Thrawn stiffen against him in what he hoped was just surprise as he pressed his lips to Thrawn’s, pretty much having to stand on his tiptoes with his head tilted up just to reach them. He tentatively slid his hands onto Thrawn’s waist as he gently suckled Thrawn’s bottom lip between his, slightly worried that his impulse had somehow ruined everything… until he felt Thrawn respond to him. 

Hands slipped around behind the small of Eli’s back, and he was pulled into a tighter embrace as those lips parted beneath his, returning his kiss, softly at first - but not for long. Eli couldn’t help whimpering at the first touch of Thrawn’s tongue on his, wet and not quite cool in his mouth, and he let himself get lost in the feeling, in Thrawn’s taste, pressing the length of his body up against the Chiss as their tongues met, twined, explored. 

Eli ran his hands up Thrawn’s broad chest as the kiss deepened, his urgency growing, and he let out a little gasp into Thrawn’s mouth as the hands on his back slid down to cup his ass instead. His hips thrust forward almost of their own accord, grinding his already hard length up against Thrawn, and Eli might have been embarrassed if he couldn’t feel the evidence of Thrawn’s arousal against his stomach, hot and stiff; hotter than the rest of the body that was pressed to his own.

Thrawn’s hands tightened their grip, and Eli gave a startled yelp as he was suddenly hoisted bodily upwards. Eli wrapped his legs around Thrawn’s waist instinctively, his arms around his commander’s shoulders, and Thrawn tilted his head up to continue the kiss even as he walked across the small room.

Still carrying Eli.

Eli had just enough time to marvel at just how freaking athletic Thrawn was before the Chiss sank down sideways onto the spacious couch with Eli straddling his hips, lying back and pulling Eli down with him. Eli moaned against Thrawn’s lips as he felt Thrawn moving under him, hips undulating steadily between his legs, Thrawn’s erection grinding against his own hard cock through their uniforms. 

Breaking the kiss, rocking himself back and forth on top of Thrawn and matching his slow rhythm, Eli pulled back just enough to take in the look on Thrawn’s face. 

This was, without a doubt, the farthest Eli had ever seen him from his usual composure, and  _ kriff  _ it was a wonderful sight. Thrawn’s red eyes were half-lidded, his lips were parted slightly, and his breath was coming a touch fast and shallow as he moved under Eli in slow, sinuous waves.

Biting his lower lip, unable to help himself, Eli ran a hand up around the back of Thrawn’s neck and twined his fingers through that short, blue-black hair the way he’d always wanted to. It felt even better than he’d imagined, soft and smooth and thick; luxurious, even. More like fur than human hair, some analytical part of his brain noted with interest. Thrawn let out a quiet, barely audible groan as he looked up at Eli, and Eli leaned back down to kiss him again, ravenous, intent on making up for years of missing out on… on  _ this.  _ On Thrawn.

 

Eventually, Eli started fumbling blindly at the clasps of Thrawn’s tunic, not wanting to pull away from Thrawn’s tongue and lips and teeth, not even long enough to undress him faster. Thrawn helped, and Eli finally managed to wrestle off his commander’s uniform tunic and then his undershirt, yanking it up over his head and further mussing up his hair. Thrawn’s hands moved back to grip Eli’s ass again, and Eli immediately bent down to cover Thrawn’s mouth with his once more. 

Feeling more and more confident as things progressed, wanting to take in every last centimeter of the body under his, Eli ran his hands slowly down Thrawn’s broad, muscled chest; palms brushing over the small, hard peaks of his nipples; then lower, towards his stomach, feeling the two stiff little - little…

Eli pulled back from the kiss and sat up, finally getting a look at Thrawn's bare torso for the very first time. 

“You… you have six nipples.”

Thrawn looked down at himself and then back up at Eli with what could only be described as a lazy smirk on his face, hips still moving slowly between Eli’s thighs.

“An astute observation, Lieutenant Commander Vanto.” 

Eli’s brain took a moment to register that his commanding officer apparently became a snarky tease when he was horny, then focused back on the matter at hand. 

Literally.

“Chiss have six nipples,” he said again, his hands still halfway down Thrawn’s torso and right at the level of the middle pair. It wasn’t off-putting, just… surprising.

“Well, yes. How else do you expect mothers to feed so many children at once?” One corner of Thrawn’s mouth quirked up in a crooked smile. “They would have time for little else, had we only two like humans.”

As he spoke, Thrawn had been deftly undoing Eli’s tunic, and Eli let Thrawn strip him out of his uniform top and undershirt, with a great deal more grace than Eli himself had managed a moment ago.

Thrawn’s hands ran slowly up Eli’s bare stomach and chest, fingers slipping through the lightly curled dark hair, and Eli shivered when they brushed over his own nipples. Eli looked down, drinking in the sight of Thrawn’s deep blue skin against the deep tan of his own, shivering again when Thrawn circled a thumb over one dark brown peak. 

“Do you… like that too?” he asked, slightly breathless.

“Perhaps you should find out,” Thrawn rumbled in answer, still toying at Eli’s chest.

Eli licked his lips and grinned, shifting slightly and leaning down to trail his lips along Thrawn’s neck and onto the smooth expanse of his chest, feeling Thrawn’s hands slide up his back. Unlike Eli, Thrawn’s chest was completely hairless. Eli had noticed a patch of black leading down the blue stomach though, and his fingers encountered the same soft fur-like hair he’d felt before as he ran a hand over Thrawn’s taut belly, tracing the contours of his hips, his muscles, feeling them flex as Thrawn’s hips continued to raise and circle beneath him.

Thrawn actually moaned softly as Eli’s lips found their way to one of his top nipples, back arching up slightly to meet Eli’s mouth. He worked at the dark purple-black nub, licking, flicking his tongue over it as he let his hand make its way slowly down that soft trail towards Thrawn’s crotch. 

Thrawn’s hands tightened on his back as Eli reached his waistband, then continued down. Shifting a bit more so that he was straddling his commander's thighs, Eli ran his palm down the front of Thrawn’s pants, and his breath caught as he found his hand sliding across wet fabric.  _ Slippery  _ wet fabric. 

Eli raised himself up on one arm and looked down between them, at the very obvious and very hard shape of Thrawn’s cock under his hand; and, now that he was looking for it, the just-as-obvious sheen of wetness that had spread out from it, darkening the olive-green fabric of Thrawn’s uniform trousers. And, Eli realized, of his pants as well where they had been grinding up against each other. Though his were nowhere near as… soaked through.

Eli’s own cock throbbed between his legs as he looked up at Thrawn, his breath coming faster.

“Is that… did… are you..?” 

Thrawn’s shoulders lifted in the tiniest shrug. Eli hadn’t realized the Chiss had picked up that particular human mannerism.

“As I said, continually. And over an extended period of time.”

Eli groaned and dropped back down to kiss him hard, not taking his hand off Thrawn’s dick, squeezing him through his clothes and feeling a quiver run through him in response. 

Thrawn had been…  _ was,  _ still, coming. In his pants. Against Eli, this whole time. Or, well, some of it, anyway.

Fuck, that might be the hottest thing Eli had ever seen.

 

Eli felt heat rise in his cheeks as a sudden realization dawned on him, and he sat up on Thrawn’s lap.

“This is why you wanted to get undressed right away, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“I’m sorry,” Eli said, blushing harder. “I… didn’t realize…” He trailed off.

“It is of little consequence,” Thrawn said, his voice low and husky as he began thrusting slowly against Eli’s hand even as he spoke. “Clothing can be washed. It was more important that you felt comfortable before proceeding."

Eli bit his lip, and, ignoring his own aching erection for the moment, closed his fingers around Thrawn as much as he could through the thick fabric and started rubbing his hand over Thrawn’s cock.

“So… you can just… keep going like this? For - for how much longer?” he asked, shifting his gaze to meet Thrawn’s eyes.

Thrawn actually smiled.

“For quite some time yet, I assure you.”

Eli groaned and shivered, his dick twitching in his pants and his hand tightening around Thrawn.

“I must admit, I did not anticipate that you would find it so arousing, Eli,” Thrawn said, his eyes burning into Eli’s.

“ … Neither did I,” Eli replied honestly, dropping his gaze again to watch his hand move over the warm, slick fabric in rapt fascination. He didn’t think it was his imagination that he could feel Thrawn’s cock pulsing in his grip, even through the thick material.

As Eli stroked him, Thrawn’s hands moved to the top of Eli’s pants, making quick work of his fly. Thrawn sat up and Eli reluctantly removed his hand to get up and stand next to the couch, remembering just in time to remove his boots  _ before  _ trying to strip out of the rest of his clothes. Too eager now to be shy, Eli shucked off his uniform trousers, underwear, and socks all at once, slightly distracted from watching Thrawn doing the same.

And then he just stood there, staring at the sight Thrawn made, naked on the couch in front of him. 

 

Thrawn was lounging back, half reclined into the deep couch, his hair tousled and messy and his posture relaxed in a way Eli had  _ never  _ seen before now. His burning red eyes were heavy-lidded with what couldn’t be anything but desire as he looked back at Eli, his mouth open and his chest rising and falling as he actually panted slightly. 

Eli’s gaze tracked down Thrawn’s chest to his stomach, noticing again the triangle of fur - hair - whatever - and the way the blue of his skin deepened further towards his groin. Thrawn’s knees were wide and his hand - oh kriff, his hand was wrapping around his dick and then he was stroking himself slowly, hips still undulating to gently thrust himself into his own grip as thick liquid slowly but constantly spilled out over his fingers. Eli’s hand moved over to squeeze his own aching cock as he watched, breathless, while Thrawn pleasured himself, still gazing back at him. 

“Eli…” Thrawn groaned, and Eli saw the muscles in his core tightening as a shudder ran up his body, a heavier pulse of come spilling from the head of his cock.

Jolted out of his stupor by the sheer  _ need  _ in Thrawn’s voice, Eli sank back down onto his lap, straddling his hips, and Thrawn’s hand ran up his back and pulled him into a deep kiss. Eli gasped, trembling as he felt Thrawn’s other hand close around them both, his erection hot and hard and definitely throbbing slightly against Eli’s as that hand started stroking them slowly. 

Eventually breaking the kiss, Eli looked down, panting as he watched Thrawn pumping both their cocks in one hand. He’d never really noticed before how big Thrawn’s hands were, but now… now he was never going to forget how those long blue fingers looked, wrapped around him, stroking as Thrawn’s come leaked down over them both, making them wet and slippery against one another.

Maybe unsurprisingly, Thrawn’s dick was a deep, dark sort of indigo colour, and aside from the slightly paler purple head being somewhat angular and generally less… bulbous, less defined than the human equivalent, it seemed pretty much the same in other respects. And Eli couldn't help noticing that he was quite… thick. Though if Chiss were anything like humans in that regard, that could just be Thrawn. Eli wasn't about to ask how his commanding officer, er, measured up to the rest of his species. 

Thrawn’s testicles though, were  _ definitely  _ different, much larger than any human’s, and Eli could actually feel them slowly pulsing against his own as they pumped semen up out of Thrawn’s cock. The viscous liquid was cloudy, not clear like the smaller amount of precome that was leaking from Eli and mixing in with it, but certainly clearer and not as thick as human ejaculate. It was mostly just oozing out steadily, with the occasional harder pulse gushing out in a little fountain and accompanied by a moan from Thrawn; but it never stopped, spilling down to pool on the Chiss in ever-growing amounts and trickle over his hips onto the couch beneath them.

Eli groaned, his cock throbbing insistently. He was already so close, and the slow pace was becoming a thing of delicious torment. He couldn’t help thrusting up into Thrawn’s grip, Thrawn’s come letting him slide easily back and forth over his commander’s hard length. 

“Ahhh - fuck… faster, si-, Thrawn, please,” Eli moaned, almost whimpering with need.

Thrawn sped up, though nowhere near as fast as Eli would do to himself, and a small part of his mind that was still coherent filed away the thought that too fast might not be pleasant for the Chiss.

The rest of his mind was a very long way from coherent by now, lost in the mounting pleasure of the orgasm building rapidly inside him, coiling in his balls and his gut as he thrust himself harder against Thrawn’s slick cock. With his fingers gripping deep blue shoulders as he practically writhed on Thrawn’s lap, Eli forced his eyes to stay open, wanting to sear the images into his mind forever - 

\- Thrawn’s burning, half-lidded gaze fixed down where he was jerking them both off, just as intent as Eli had ever seen him when he was entirely lost to the galaxy in deep contemplation of a new art collection -

\- that smooth expanse of blue skin and rippling muscle that was panting underneath him, broken only by the three pairs of dark nipples and the soft black fur below Thrawn’s navel -

\- his own dick, red and swollen and stiff under blue fingers as it moved against Thrawn’s thick indigo cock -

\- the come that just kept pulsing hot and wet out of Thrawn and all over them both -

 

Eli came  _ hard _ under that coaxing hand, crying out and shaking as he spurted wave after wave of come all the way up Thrawn’s stomach and chest, painting bright streaks of white over the deep blue of his commander’s skin. Thrawn started as Eli’s come hit him, jumping slightly, but didn’t let up with his hand, stroking Eli all the way through his orgasm. Eli finally had to put a hand on Thrawn’s to  _ stop  _ him, in fact.

“It’s - ahh - it gets really… sensitive, right after,” he said, still twitching, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

“My apologies,” Thrawn said, stilling his hand but not removing it, and he met Eli’s eyes with a small smile on his lips before looking down at himself with a raised eyebrow. “I did not expect it to be so forceful.”

Eli blushed. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you.”

Thrawn made a humming noise deep in his chest. “There is no need to apologize, Eli. This does not happen among the Chiss and I must confess I found it highly…”

Eli translated the Sy Bisti word without thinking. “Erotic.”

“Yes. Erotic,” Thrawn repeated, his smile widening, and Eli blushed harder as Thrawn ran a finger of his other hand up his own chest and through the mess of Eli’s come; then nearly fainted when Thrawn brought that finger to his mouth and tasted it, an openly curious expression on his face. “Hm. It is not unpleasant,” Thrawn remarked, then looked down between them again as he released Eli’s softening cock. “I presume this means you are… done?”

“Well, for now, yeah,” Eli said. “It… probably won’t take long before I can go again though, honestly. I mean, if you want to. Can you… do you want to keep going still, or?..”

In response, Thrawn took Eli’s hand and moved it onto his still rock-hard erection with a groan. Smirking, Eli took the hint. Closing his fingers around Thrawn’s cock, he started stroking up and down, trying to approximate the early, slow place Thrawn had first set for the two of them. Thrawn groaned again, his head falling back and his eyes falling shut, his hips thrusting gently up into Eli’s grip. The flow of come that had slackened to a light ooze while they talked almost immediately picked up again, pulsing out of him in long, slow waves. Eli tried to time his strokes to those pulses, and Thrawn actually shuddered, a tremor running through him from head to toe.

Eli grinned. That was interesting. 

Doing his best to keep up the rhythm of his hand, watching Thrawn’s face, Eli slid off his lap and down onto the floor, kneeling between his legs. Thrawn’s eyes opened again, looking down at him. Then those glowing eyes widened and Thrawn drew in a sharp breath as Eli raised Thrawn’s cock to his mouth and deliberately ran his tongue up the length of Thrawn’s shaft from base to tip. A strong pulse of come coated his tongue as he circled it over the head, and Thrawn shuddered again.

Hand still holding the base of Thrawn’s dick, Eli paused to work the taste around his mouth a little, considering. It was surprisingly mild, mostly just a bit salty, and even the texture was actually kind of nicer than human come. Less… thick and gooey. More fluid. 

With a hum of appreciation, Eli swirled his tongue over Thrawn’s cockhead again and then sucked it into his mouth, sliding his lips once partway down Thrawn’s length, letting another pulse of come cover his tongue before pulling back off again with an unavoidable slurping sound as the thick liquid ran down over his fingers.

“Eli… you do not have to do that,” Thrawn said from above him, voice strained.

“I know that. Do you like it?” Eli asked, looking up and meeting the bright red eyes that were staring down at him.

_ “Yes.”  _

Eli grinned again.

“Good. Then I want to,” he said, and lowered his mouth onto Thrawn’s cock once more, smiling to himself as Thrawn trembled and groaned above him, fingers twining Eli’s hair.

 

It was, without a doubt, the oddest blowjob Eli had ever given. Not to mention the  _ messiest  _ by far. The constant flow of liquid meant he had to pull his mouth off Thrawn’s cock on almost every stroke, letting it all spill back down over his hand and onto Thrawn. Thrawn’s entire groin area was  _ literally  _ dripping with the come that was pooling on his belly and in the hollows at the front of his hips; the hair - fur - whatever - on his stomach and around the base of his cock completely soaked.

Not that Eli was complaining, because  _ fuck  _ it was hot. Especially with how much Thrawn was obviously enjoying it. And as Eli kept reminding himself, it wasn’t as though he had to worry about speeding up or anything. He kept up the slow pace, trying to keep his rhythm matched to the pulses of come while he slid his mouth on and off Thrawn’s cock, stroking his hand up and down the shaft, playing with different grips to see what the Chiss liked best. 

Thrawn was panting and moaning above Eli, sweat sheening his skin and his hips still undulating slowly, the sinuous movements travelling up and down the entire length of his body as he thrust himself gently into Eli’s mouth, and Eli hadn’t been sucking him for all that long before he felt himself stirring again, his lower extremities taking a renewed interest in the proceedings.

Slipping his free hand between his legs, Eli started fondling himself, stroking himself gradually into fullness again while he kept working at Thrawn’s cock. He let out the occasional moan around Thrawn’s dick, and Thrawn must have felt them because each time, Eli felt those fingers tighten briefly in his hair.

He was just noticing that the sheer volume of liquid had started to let up a little when Thrawn tugged gently at his hair.

“Eli…” Thrawn said, his voice hoarse, breath panting, and Eli looked up, wiping his mouth on his forearm and meeting Thrawn’s eyes. “I cannot… continue indefinitely. If there are any other activities you wish to pursue today, it would be… advisable for you to inform me of them now.”

Oh. Right. Eli had been enjoying himself so much, he’d forgotten there wasn’t exactly an end goal like he was used to. It made sense that Thrawn would just have to stop eventually.

Eli climbed back up onto Thrawn’s lap, wiping his mouth again - damn, there really was a lot - and as he knelt over top of Thrawn’s lap, the Chiss wrapped one hand around Eli’s erection and pulled him down for a kiss with the other. Eli whimpered when Thrawn let his cock go again, and then a brief moment later he let out a gasping sort of moan when that hand closed around him and started stroking again, this time slick with what could only be a liberal amount of Thrawn’s own come.

_ “Are  _ there any other activities you wish to pursue today, Eli?” Thrawn murmured against his lips.

“Um… well…” Eli hesitated. 

There was, there really, really was; but he had no idea if it was something Chiss did, if Thrawn would want to or if he would be disgusted or… Thrawn gave his cock a squeeze, derailing his train of thought, and Eli gave a mental shrug. In for a credit, et cetera.

 

“There is actually one thing,” he said almost shyly, lowering himself down and spreading his knees so that Thrawn’s dick was nestled in along the crack of his ass. “I - you really don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, though.”

Licking his lips, nervous but too horny to care all that much, Eli started thrusting his hips, groaning as his cock slid through Thrawn’s grip, the movement also working Thrawn’s slick, hard length in between his ass cheeks.

A slow smile spread over Thrawn’s face as he watched Eli move, and Eli gasped as the Chiss thrust upwards, the underside of his cock grazing over Eli’s hole.

“Am I to understand you enjoy being penetrated, Eli?” Thrawn asked, his voice husky.

Eli whimpered in assent and nodded, biting his lower lip. Anyone else would have said something to the effect of  _ You want me to fuck you?  _ but the way Thrawn said it… Eli never would have thought those words could sound so incredibly sexy. But maybe he was a little biased at the moment, given that Thrawn was currently jerking him off in a fistful of his own come and rubbing his cock against Eli’s asshole. Yeah… that could definitely have something to do with it.

“Instruct me, then,” Thrawn said, thrusting again, and Eli groaned with pleasure.

“Um. You have to open me first,” he said, still somewhat bashful. He’d never really had to talk someone through this step-by-step. “Like… a little at time, with your fingers.”

“I assume lubrication is also necessary for humans?” Thrawn asked.

“Definitely.”

Thrawn ran two fingers of his free hand through the slick mess that covered his belly. 

“Will this suffice?”

Eli swallowed hard and nodded harder, his cock jumping in Thrawn’s hand just at the thought of it.

“Um. It’s probably easier if I’m lying down,” he said.

Thrawn released Eli’s cock again, and they shuffled around on the couch until Eli was lying on his back on the slippery wet leather with Thrawn leaning over him, up on one hand with his knees under Eli’s open legs. It probably would have been a little more comfortable on all fours with Thrawn behind him, but there was no way Eli was going to miss out on watching Thrawn fuck him for the first time. Looking down, he first groaned as he saw Thrawn, panting slightly, stroke a hand up and down his own length a few times to slick his hand with come; then gasped as he felt Thrawn’s fingers running over his hole.

Eli quivered, moaning when Thrawn’s finger finally slid inside him, and let his legs fall open wider.

“You must tell me if I do anything that is not pleasurable,” Thrawn said, red eyes searching Eli’s face.

“I will,” Eli answered, slightly breathless, as Thrawn started fingering him, in and out. “This is… this is good. Just sort of… curl up a little, towards my front - ahh - stars, yes, like that… You can - you can go to two now, if you wan- oh, kriff, Thrawn, right there -” Eli gasped, his hips bucking up as Thrawn’s fingers brushed over his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up through his core.

Thrawn kept going, fucking Eli slowly on his fingers, two for a short while and then three. Eli was panting and moaning, all but writhing on the wet couch under Thrawn as those fingers opened him up, his aching cock leaking precome down onto his stomach, and he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kriff, I’m ready, I’m so ready, Thrawn, please…” Eli moaned, his hips bucking up to meet Thrawn’s hand.

Thrawn’s fingers pulled out of him, briefly leaving Eli feeling too empty, and then he moaned again as he felt the head of Thrawn’s cock press against his hole instead, gasping as Thrawn slowly breached him.

“Stars, Eli…” Thrawn groaned, his whole body quivering as he pushed further inside.

“Thrawn… fuck…” Eli gasped at the same time, bringing his legs up towards himself and tilting his hips up, giving Thrawn room to slide deeper inside him, thick cock stretching him open further. 

Thrawn started thrusting slowly, in and out, that burning red gaze holding Eli’s eyes, short, guttural moans leaving Thrawn’s lips in time with his movement. Eli gave himself up to the pleasure entirely, the entire galaxy falling away, thinking of nothing except how good Thrawn felt. It had been so long since he’d had this at all, and so long since he’d wanted to feel Thrawn inside him, he thought he just might lose his mind and that would be okay. 

 

Eli’s tension was building almost unbearably as Thrawn moved in him, and he shifted his hips again, wrapping his legs around his commander’s back until his hips were raised up off the couch, and then he cried out as Thrawn’s angle hit him just right. 

“Ahhhh - fuck - yes, just like that… I need - touch me, please, I need to come,” Eli all but wailed.

Thrawn reached between them, wrapping one hand around Eli’s throbbing cock, but only stroking slowly. For a moment, Eli thought he was teasing; then his fuzzy brain made the link that if fast didn’t feel good for Chiss, Thrawn probably had no way of knowing that it could be  _ very  _ good for humans.

“Faster, like - like this,” Eli gasped, closing his own hand around Thrawn’s and speeding it up, showing him how and letting out a long, deep moan when the Chiss caught on and started jerking him off harder, still thrusting slowly inside him.

“This… does not hurt you?” Thrawn asked between rhythmic groans, his voice gravelly.

“No, no it  _ really  _ doesn’t,” Eli answered with a gasping sort of laugh, moving both hands to Thrawn’s sweat-slicked back and feeling the muscles there rippling under his smooth skin. “Oh kriff, that’s amazing… I’m so close… ahhh - just a little faster - yes - that’s it - fuck - I’m gonna - I’m gonna come -  _ Thrawn  _ -”

Eli convulsed as he came in Thrawn’s hand for the second time, so intense he  _ keened  _ while Thrawn kept fucking into him, into his sweet spot, the orgasm ripping through him for what felt like an eternity as he clenched uncontrollably around Thrawn’s cock and spattered come up his own front this time.

Gasping, panting, Eli tugged at Thrawn’s back, letting out a long, shivery sigh and burying his face in Thrawn’s neck as his commander’s weight settled down onto him, the slow thrusts of Thrawn’s hips gradually stilling. Eli just lay there in a blissful daze for who knew how long, his nose filled with the pleasant, musky scent of Thrawn’s sweat, his hands idly tracing over Thrawn’s back as he felt Thrawn’s breathing slowly steady against his chest. 

Eventually, Thrawn raised himself up on one elbow, meeting Eli’s eyes and lightly stroking his fingertips through Eli’s hair, down the line of his jaw and along the hollow of his throat. Eli hummed contentedly, the gentle intimacy somehow unexpected but so, so welcome. 

“Was that… long enough? For you?” he asked, not wanting to leave Thrawn unsatisfied, hoping he wasn’t the only one in the room who’d just had mind-blowingly good sex.

Thrawn leaned down, placing a long, soft kiss on Eli’s lips. Eli smiled up at Thrawn when the Chiss pulled back again, knowing he probably had a completely dopey look on his face and  _ really  _ not caring one bit. He could feel Thrawn softening inside him but very slowly, and he was more than content to let Thrawn stay right where he was for as long as possible.

“It is safe to say you tested the limits of my stamina, Eli,” Thrawn finally answered with a smile of his own, and Eli grinned, absurdly pleased with himself.

 

They lay entwined together like that for awhile, quiet and content, but Eli eventually started squirming, finally unable to keep ignoring that the couch was starting to get uncomfortably cold and sticky under his back.

“I guess we should probably… um… clean up.”

Thrawn actually sighed.

“I suppose you are right,” he said, and a little dismayed sound escaped Eli’s lips as Thrawn finally reached down and carefully pulled out. “I will bring us some towels.”

Eli waited on the couch, sitting up a little and blushing to himself as he felt a rather large quantity of Thrawn’s come trickling back out of him. If there was this much even after it had started to slow down, they probably would always have to wait until near the end of Thrawn’s… ‘stamina’ for this. Assuming there was another time. Eli very much hoped there would be.

He looked around as he heard Thrawn returning, wondering if it was just happy coincidence that Thrawn’s quarters had a waterproof leather couch and no carpet or rug on the floor, or if it was on purpose. Maybe this was where Thrawn… took care of himself. He’d taken Eli straight here instead of the bed, after all. Eli bit his lip with a smile. Maybe someday he would ask.

Coming back with a literal pile of towels, Thrawn handed a dampened one to Eli, dumped the rest on the couch, and started wiping himself down thoroughly. Eli did the same, and then they both cleaned up the couch. And the floor. Eli couldn’t help grinning.

“Stars, Thrawn, you must get thirsty after that,” he said, picking up the various bits of his discarded uniform and starting to get dressed again. 

“Another astute observation, Eli,” Thrawn responded drily as he left the room with the armful of now-dirty towels and his own unwearable clothing.

Eli laughed to himself when he heard the water running again a moment later as he finished dressing. Everything had miraculously stayed clean, aside from the front of his trousers, and that turned out to be barely visible now that it had dried. Plus, his tunic was long enough to cover the area while he headed to his own quarters to get a clean pair anyway.

He poked around the couch cushions one last time, but it looked as though they’d gotten everything. Combing his fingers through his hair to try and get it back in order, Eli went and picked up his own datapad from where he’d left it on the desk with Thrawn’s, finding some files they could pretend they’d been working on should anyone ask. He glanced at the two rank plaques sitting facedown on the desk, not picking his back up again yet. 

 

Thrawn came back into the room a minute or two later, fully dressed in a crisp, clean uniform. His hair was impeccable once more, Eli noticed ruefully. The mussed hair had… well, ‘humanized him’ was obviously the wrong phrase, but Eli would forever associate the messy hair with Thrawn’s cool, distant composure being completely shattered by lust and desire. For him. 

“So… does the mutually beneficial arrangement you proposed involve this happening again sometime?” Eli asked with a smile.

“I very much hope that it does, Eli,” Thrawn answered, looking him over.

A small shiver ran down Eli’s spine as blue fingers brushed lightly through his hair to straighten whatever bits he had missed himself; then the Chiss leaned down and met his lips in a kiss. Eli sighed, melting into Thrawn’s mouth one last time, for now, anyway.

When Thrawn nipped briefly at Eli’s bottom lip before pulling away, straightening his uniform with an air of finality and picking up his rank plaque off the desk, Eli couldn’t help grinning again as he picked up his, too. 

Thrawn’s teeth  _ were  _ sharper than a human’s. He knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this entire fic a thinly veiled excuse to have Thrawn completely covered in come, you might ask? 
> 
> Yes. Yes it was.
> 
> p.s. Check out Overwhelmed by Revakah if you haven't already; it is awesome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Overwhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141519) by [Revakah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah)




End file.
